


red lips and rosy cheeks

by axeluber (orphan_account)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, fluff fluff and fluff oh did i say fluff, shoma's eyebrows, yuzuru is actually a hair expert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axeluber
Summary: Yuzuru tries to do Shoma's hair, and Shoma does Yuzuru's makeup.





	red lips and rosy cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> hello ladies and gentlemen i present to you the disaster that is my first-ever fic  
> i hope y'all enjoy <3

Shoma Uno’s hair, Yuzuru has come to realize, is very messy.

The two of them are in his - now _their_ \- hotel room, getting ready for the banquet, when Yuzuru notices how much his boyfriend’s hair resembles a bird’s nest.

At this rate, he wouldn’t be surprised if he sees an actual bird in it.

See, headphones, Pooh bears, and magazines of Plushenko and Weir aren’t the only things Yuzuru has collections of. The twenty-two year old may not care much about everything else regarding his physical appearance, but boy does he have a huge arsenal of hair products. No one needs to know about it, though. He doesn’t need his fans to know that the way his fringe falls beautifully down his face is not natural, but something achieved with approximately 30 minutes of combing and gelling. He doesn’t need them to know that he spends twice that amount of time slicking his hair back for his short program get-up, either.

With his trusty old comb and hair gel in his hand, Yuzuru offers to fix the hell out of his boyfriend’s bird nest headdress.

“Sho-chan, can I fix your hair for you?”

To his surprise, the said boy with said nest like hair just tilts his head and stares at him with the same pair of confused eyes that he uses to look at reporters when they ask him a strange question.

“Uh… are you sure you can do that?” Shoma squeaks, and Yuzuru can see the doubt in his eyes.

“Is that a challenge, Uno-senshu?” Yuzuru taunts. After all, Yuzuru, being Yuzuru, is not Yuzuru when he’s not competitive.

Ten minutes later, he understands why Shoma had doubted him.

Look, it’s not like Shoma’s hair is a mess beyond repair, but Shoma’s hair was quite a mess beyond repair. Yuzuru couldn’t run even a comb with huge gaps between its teeth through Shoma’s hair without running into a tangle and eliciting a high-pitched “Ouch!” from the younger man.

Yuzuru gives up.

“That’s why I asked you if you could really do it,” Shoma sneers. “If my hair was that easy to fix, I would have done it myself, you know.”

For a moment, Yuzuru ponders whether he should hit Shoma on the head or poke his cheeks. The boy was surely trying to provoke him today, but come on, he’s too cute to piss anyone off.

“Fine, fine, Mr. Bad Hair Day. Let’s just leave your hair the way it is.” Yuzuru muttered. Shoma may be cute, but Yuzuru is always petty. “Can we play games now? We still have time before the banquet.”

“No, I still have to do my makeup.”

“Mou, Sho-chan, you’re already pretty without your makeup, you don’t need to do that!” Yuzuru balks at the other man who has already taken out his rather big makeup pouch, with about 5 different brands of foundation and all kinds of eyebrow products, out of his suitcase without batting an eye on Yuzuru.

Defeated, Yuzuru sighs. “Fine, Sho-chan, do your makeup. But do mine too.”

At that moment, Shoma’s face suddenly lights up, and Yuzuru thinks it’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen, possibly more adorable than the unbelievably big and squishy Pooh-san plushie a fan once gave him. “Are you sure? I can do that?” the said adorable boy asks in disbelief.

Yuzuru’s not quite sure why the boy is so excited, but he just nods. “Uh, yeah. Mmm.”

In the blink of an eye, Shoma grabs a bottle of foundation and already starts pumping some onto the back of his hand. He reaches for Yuzuru’s face, and spreads the liquid on it with his fingers, massaging it onto his skin. This, Yuzuru thinks, is quite soothing.

He leans into Shoma’s touch unconsciously.

_Like a kitten._

On the other hand, Shoma is about to explode.

It takes Shoma all the composure he has inside that 159cm body to stop caressing Yuzuru’s face and not pet him. See, Yuzuru is pretty much a lion when he’s out there on the ice - intimidating, strong, and he gives off that feeling that you’re probably better off not messing with him when he’s doing his thing. But  when he steps off that rink and kicks off his skates, something in him seems to melt. Next thing you know, he’s not a lion anymore, rather, a delicate little feline. And oh boy, Shoma is weak, weak, _weak_ for the said feline, but of course, the last thing he’ll ever do is tell Yuzuru how weak he makes him. In an effort to snap out of it, Shoma reaches for his setting powder instead.

When he takes the puff and pats some powder off it, though, Shoma is given a reminder that his boyfriend doesn’t really have good lungs and isn’t exactly tolerant to dust. Yuzuru starts coughing, and Shoma realizes where he’s gone wrong.

_Shoma, you idiot, he has asthma,_ he curses internally.

He closes the powder canister as soon as he can, making a mental note to never, ever try to use powder products on Yuzuru again, and puts a hand on the other man’s back.

_“Babe, are you okay?”_

Okay, Shoma didn’t mean to say that out loud.

But he did anyway.

The two stare at each other with wide surprised eyes and, almost as if it were choreographed and practiced to perfection, they turn their heads away from each other at the exact same time. They don’t have to look into a mirror to know that both of them have glowing red cheeks right now.

They’ve been in a relationship for a few months now, but the farthest they’ve gone with pet names is “Yuzu-kun” and “Sho-chan”. Neither of them have ever dared to go past that, and neither of them expected that Shoma would be the one to cross the line first.

_Lord of the quads, what have I, Shoma Uno, done to make you test me like this?_

Trying to shake it off, a blushing and trembling Shoma reaches for what he needs in order to do the thing he does best (next to skating), and it’s his eyebrow gel. Without a word, Shoma just does Yuzuru’s eyebrows, and the older man just lets him. With one hand on Yuzuru’s chin to tilt his head up and the other working his brow magic, Shoma fills in Yuzuru’s brows with a cool shade of brown, just slightly lighter than Yuzuru’s hair itself. Shoma notices that his eyebrows have never been groomed, never trimmed, plucked, or shaved, and Shoma can tell because of how there are stray, messy hairs here and there. Not to mention there’s a slightly empty spot on his right brow that’s been there ever since Shoma met him, but he thinks it’s cute. He thinks it’s beautiful. Raw, natural, untouched, and gorgeous just the way they are. Much like Yuzuru himself.

Shoma then takes out his black eyeliner pen and draws a sharp cat eye on Yuzuru’s eyes, although it was a bit hard with how the man’s eyes were twitching. Who would’ve known that the reigning Olympic gold medalist’s weakness would actually be eyeliner? Surely not Shoma.

It takes an exasperated “Yuzu-kun, relax, it’s not gonna get into your eyes and hurt you or anything,” from Shoma before he actually lets his eyelids calm the hell down.

Yuzuru’s eyeliner ends up thicker than he intended it to be, because of how he had to straighten up all the crooked lines, but he actually thinks it’s better off that way. His eyes look breathtaking to Shoma, but it’s not like they haven’t always been.

Shoma wants to reach for his eyeshadow and contour palettes, but he’s already been reminded that the older man doesn’t respond well to powdery products, so he gives it up, even when he’d love to see what wonders they could do to emphasize Yuzuru’s already-beautiful features. He should probably stock up on cream-type products the next time he orders makeup online.

Shoma takes a step back to admire his work, and he must admit, he did a damn good job. He really, really needs to thank his mom for teaching him how to do this as soon as he gets home from the competition. With the way Yuzuru Hanyu looked right now, he was ten times more beautiful. Before, Shoma didn’t believe it was possible for him, or anyone, for that matter, to get any prettier than he already was, but Shoma surely does now.

In admiring the fruits of his hard work. he must’ve lost track of time while staring at Yuzuru, because the now fully made-up man is smirking at him in the most devilish way possible.

“Shoma, do I look good?” Yuzuru teased. Shoma can’t believe he almost forgot how much the man loved teasing. But oh well, Shoma won’t give up without a fight.

“Yep, you look good. But I’ll be prettier than you when I finish my makeup, anyway.” Shoma said. He hoped his false confidence and composure could cover up how weak he feels right now, basking in the glory of the Ultra Gorgeous Yuzuru Hanyu sitting right in front of him.

“I know. I’ll never be prettier than you, Sho-chan. No one will ever be.” Yuzuru winks at him, and oh _god,_ Shoma is dying. He honestly just wants to look up to the heavens and scream.

Shoma doesn’t know what to say to that, so he goes with the emergency escape plan, which is, shutting Yuzuru up. “Okay, okay. Now keep quiet. I still have to put lipstick on you.”

Shoma reaches for his tube of MAC’s Russian Red lipstick and thinks, _finally, the day has come._ Shoma would never tell anyone about it, but he’s been dreaming endlessly about the day he’ll actually get to see Yuzuru wearing this shade of lipstick, and his heartbeat isn’t doing anything to conceal his excitement. He was about to take the cap off the tube when Yuzuru suddenly held his hand.

“No, no, Sho-chan. Let’s just do the lipstick later. Can you do your own makeup first? I want to see.”

“Huh? But why?” Shoma asked. It’s not like there was any reason for him not to put on the lipstick sooner. Shoma was already excited as hell, and the lipstick still wouldn’t go off even if Yuzuru drinks some water, anyway.

“Just listen to me, okay?”

Shoma admits defeat, and goes on to do his own makeup.

Or, that’s how it was _supposed_ to go, but it really doesn’t end up that way. He was about to spread foundation all over his face when Yuzuru had grabbed his wrists.

“Wait, Sho-chan! Let me do your makeup too.”

Ah, why did Shoma not expect this? He’s known Yuzuru for years, known him enough to know the wrinkles that spring by his eyes whenever he smiles, the way he scrunches up his face whenever he isn’t satisfied, and the way he headbangs to even the slowest of songs. He should know him well enough to have expected that Yuzuru Hanyu would never let himself be outdone at anything.

Sadly, though, Yuzuru is a disaster when it comes to makeup.

The smell of the cosmetics give him the urge to sneeze, and he applies the foundation unevenly. There are streak marks all over Shoma’s face, and it doesn’t help that he keeps on pinching the 19-year old’s face, calling him squishy and cute. Please. Shoma loves Yuzuru, but this is a bit too much.

A fed-up Shoma grabs Yuzuru’s wrists the same way the older man had done earlier, and tells him to stop. This, of course, gets Shoma a whine from him, but Yuzuru respects Shoma enough to stop when he’s asked to, because he knows Shoma is serious. The two love messing around, especially on the podium with their wedding jokes, but because they’re both top skaters and know each other’s pain, know the pressure that lies atop their shoulders, know how much the other had to give and sacrifice to get where they are now, there’s still an unbreakable sense of respect in between them.

Why, though, would Shoma be serious about makeup? Yuzuru knows. Yuzuru knows that Shoma finds it hard to look into a mirror with a bare face and not find anything he wants to change about himself. Yuzuru knows that Shoma has had a hard time thinking of himself as beautiful, even though he’s the most beautiful person alive, if you asked Yuzuru. He hates those red blotches on his face, and Yuzuru knows. Yuzuru knows it isn’t easy to just convince yourself you’re beautiful, either. Yuzuru himself has never cared about his appearance, but he understands. Because it’s Shoma, he does his best to understand.

That doesn’t mean Yuzuru will stop being one hell of a flirty tease, though.

“Okay. But at least let me do your lipstick?” Yuzuru pleads, with a playful smile on his face, and Shoma can’t help but melt.

“Okay.” Shoma replies.

Shoma goes on to do the rest of his makeup, fixing the mess that is his foundation, courtesy of Yuzuru Hanyu. He sets it lightly with powder, and Yuzuru takes it upon himself to move a few inches away to avoid the coughing incident that happened earlier. Shoma finishes his eyebrows and eyeliner as if he knows how to do it as well as he knows breathing, and with a bit of contouring and highlighting, Shoma’s done with his makeover.

“Here, you can put my lipstick on now,” Shoma says, while handing over the said tube of MAC lipstick he was supposed to put on Yuzuru.  “Just don’t mess it up.”

Yuzuru takes the tube, and to his surprise, puts the lipstick on himself first, and he looks like he actually knows what he’s doing. He wonders if Yuzuru had actually tried putting on that lipstick he always uses in his Hello, I Love You program. Once Yuzuru is done applying a rather thick layer of lipstick, he turns around to face Shoma, and Shoma is stunned. God, this is what he’s been dreaming of. Yuzuru Hanyu with lips dyed red.

Before Shoma’s brain can even pull itself together, and before he can even squeak a compliment out, Yuzuru comes closer to him, and next thing he knows, Yuzuru’s hands are cupping his face with lips pressed to his. Now. Shoma’s brain _really_ has no idea what’s happening.

Yuzuru steps back, and Shoma’s hands try to pull him closer again on instinct but the reigning Olympic champion doesn’t give in. “Desperate, aren’t we, Sho-chan? We can’t do that now, we’ll ruin our lipstick,” he says with the deepest, flirtiest voice Shoma’s ever heard, and Shoma’s brain nearly goes into overdrive. “Look, the lipstick suits you.”

Shoma turns his head and faces the mirror to get a grip on whatever Yuzuru’s talking about, and he finally notices that the lipstick that was on Yuzuru’s lips has now been shared to his own. _What a flirty way of applying lipstick._

Yuzuru Hanyu was indeed one hell of a flirt.

(He’s only a flirt when it comes to Shoma. though.)

“Let’s go, Sho-chan. Our coaches are probably waiting for us.”

Shoma just follows his lead without a word, because he’s confused and shocked and messed up. But he’s also happy, and he can’t deny the feeling of flowers blooming and butterflies flying in his stomach.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you are reading this: congratulations. you just read 2.6k words of pure nonsense. i love you.
> 
> "i'll be posting another chapter about the banquet as soon as i can!"... is what i said, but a lot of ugly things have happened and i almost lost my love for writing in itself. i'll still post the chapter as soon as i feel okay enough to do so, though.
> 
> lastly, if you know me personally from anywhere other than ao3, i ask that you refrain from mentioning my name here. thanks! :)


End file.
